


Love as a Power Ranger

by Canadian1112



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian1112/pseuds/Canadian1112
Summary: Thought I would write about Trini and Kimberly and an attraction that grows between them while becoming power rangers. Sorry its short but i promise i will post really soon





	Love as a Power Ranger

CHAPTER ONE:

Angel Grove, a small town filled with a tiny amount of people. Everyone knows everyone, and that is never a good thing. Being who I am that can never be a good thing since everyone knows me as Kimberly Hart, the cheerleader and the "it girl" of Angel Grove high. Who I am, or should say was, is someone everyone wished they were and wanted to be friends. Being a cheerleader made me become someone I never thought I would become. Now I'm here sitting in detention for something I regretted the second it happened, but can't change the past.  
My phone vibrates against my desk, and I see that one of my best friends Hannah had texted me. I head up the stairs from the basement where detention is being held at as the teacher makes his way down "I need to use the bathroom" I say to him as I walk up the stairs past him. He looks behind his shoulder as I ignore him and continue to walk out of the room and wait in the bathroom for Hannah. I walk into the Bathroom and look around confused as they told me to meet here, suddenly the stall door opens and bashes against the stall next to it. "You scared me," I say to them laughing as they stand next to each other laughing, "So this is where you are every Saturday instead of cheer practice." I smile at them as they continue to laugh as I then say "I'm so glad you're talking to me, I was worried you wouldn't talk to me again" Hannah smirks at me "Do you mean if I forgive you for sending that picture of me?" My face softens as she steps closer to me "No, I haven't, which is why I am cutting you out of our lives." Hannah takes out a photo and a pair of scissors out of her bag and cuts me out of the picture of the three of us. She then takes the photo and stabs it with the scissors on the wall next to the mirror above the sink. They then walk out of the bathroom laughing, as I shake my head and look at my self in the mirror and I don't like what I see. I notice the scissors, and I pull them out of the wall, and then I take my hair, and I cut some of my hair off. I smile as it feels good to do something rebellious for a change, as I then make my way back to detention. I walk down the stairs slowly as people begin whistling at me as I go towards my desk. I notice as I sit down that two people are still looking at me, one is Jason Scott the all-star football player who ruined his career, and the second is that new girl who I forgot what her name was. I look back at their directions as they both quickly turn away and back to their homework.

Finally, detention is over, and I head out of the school to wait for my parents to pick me up. They pull into the school parking lot, and I walk towards them as they begin to say "What did you do to your hair, Kimberly! What were you thinking?" I just ignore them and get inside the car. I drown out their voices as they drive home through Angel Grove town. Once we are back, I decide to go for a walk and take a towel with me as I head to where they dig for mining. The forest just behind it has an amazing creek, which I always dive in. I began to take my clothes off and threw them on the ground, face backward and fall straight down into the creek. As I am getting out of the creek, I hear someone yelling my name "Kimberly!, Kimberly!" I walk up the hill slowly and see that new girl from detention about to take her jacket off. "I've never heard you say my name before" she quickly then turns around and her face relaxes as I place my towel around me. She then starts to walk away "Hey wait, you're new here in Angel Grove right?" I say to her as she stops and turns around slowly "I've been going to Angel Grove for almost a year now, and we have Biology together." I feel bad right after she says that as she begins to walk away again from me. "Hey wait! Don't leave I mean you did almost try to save me" She turns around again and places her hands into her yellow jacket pockets. "Do you even know my name?" I stare at her ashamed as I then realize that I'm in my underwear and put my clothes back on as she laughs mocking me "It's Trini if you were trying to figure it out." I smile softly "Sorry, I've realized that I've been a horrible selfish person lately." Trini smirks and laughs as i look at her confused "Why are you laughing?" She then walks closer towards me "I just never thought Kimberly Hart would become brudie and mysterious since no one knows why are actually in detention." Trini turns and walks away from me as i stand alone with my hair dripping wet and suddenly hear a huge explosion closer towards the caves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would write about Trini and Kimberly and an attraction that grows between them while becoming power rangers. Sorry its short but i promise i will post really soon


End file.
